legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Stromlings
The term Stromlings is used ambigously, it can refer to all types of the Stromlings or the first enemy encountered within the game. The Stromlings are evil chaotic minions controlled (and created in some cases) by the Typhonus' Maelstrom and bent on destroying all Imagination. Some forms, however, are created differently than others (i.e. Dark Ronins). There are several varieties of Stromling, such as Stromling Pirates, Maelstrom Mechs, and standard Stromlings. Stromlings have a dark purple glow around them, red or purple eyes, and in the case of the Stromling Pirates, clawed hands. Stromlings also look like zombies, with "clothes" hanging from their exposed bones. Standard Stromlings each have a crystalline sword-arm and, according to a CES 2010 video, are based in Avant Gardens. There are also elite stromlings and can be found in-game if you stay in the survival game long enough. In the case of the Stromling Pirate shown below in the Gallery, some clothes are still intact (i.e. the hat.) Some Stromlings (view below) were not shown in the Stromling activity in the The Great Minifig Mission. History In general, basic Stromlings are just minifig researchers that were corrupted by the Maelstrom. The original Stromling is the Spider Boss, created by Baron Typhonus - however, the Spider Boss was NOT loyal to Typhonus. It dragged him into the Imagination Nexus and corrupted the source of Pure Imagination and by doing so created the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom now infects innocent minifigures (and other beings), bending them to its will. Standard Stromlings In general, Standard Stromlings are easy to defeat but may bother starter players to a certain point - they only take 1 hit to smash and should not be much of a nuisance if they don't hit the player (their attack rate is also VERY slow). They can normally be found in small battalions that consist mainly of Standard Stromlings and Stromling Mech roaming around areas in Avant Gardens. They can also be found roaming in the unclaimed Block Yard and Nimbus Rock properties. There is a rank 4 behavior acquired from the Raven Bluff property that allows the owner of the property to spawn Stromlings on their claimed properties. NOTE: Stromlings on claimed properties will not drop any rewards; only power-ups. On Crux prime stromlings have six health and do two damage. It is important to note that there is a chasm around the Stromling area that leads to Dark Spiderlings. These are EXTREMELY hard to defeat for new players and should not be underestimated (they are easy opponents for experienced players.) 'Survival Stromlings' Stromlings can also be found in the Survival game. As the game opens, you will encounter standard Stromlings, but they have a vastly modified behaviour. For instance, they are able to run much faster than the average Avant Gardens stromling. These Stromlings have 1 health, and a normal attack. At 6 Minutes into a game of Survival, the standard Stromlings stop spawning, and an even deadlier type begin appearing. These are still named by their headlines as 'Stromlings', but these ones have Chainsaw-hands instead of claws, and have a brighter Maelstrom Glow, and are refered to as Sawlings. These stromlings have 4 health, equal to the Stromling Mechs encountered at the beginning. Their attack is also considerably more powerful, and can hit you from a short distance, making it important to keep away from them if they are in a horde. Even later in survival, a third and final type of Stromling replaces the previous. These wear glowing lockjaw helms and carry large hammers identical to those used by Hammerlings. Types Below are the links to every currently known existing type of Stromling. LEGO Universe is currently undertaking a massive production stage, so list will change often. List subject to change.''' *Corrupted Sentry *Dark Admiral *Dark One *Dark Ronin *Dark Spiderling *Elite Dark Spiderling *Hammerling *Maelstrom Ape *Maelstrom Beaver *Maelstrom Dragon *Maelstrom Horsemen *Maelstrom Mech *Named Enemies *Sawling *Spider Boss *Stromling Invaders *Stromling Pirate Trivia *Stromlings were known as Darklings during the Alpha Test Phase, first featured in the trailers released during that period. *There appears to be an unknown Stromling with bat wings and a hammer. It is unreleased but can be seen in the trailer and cover (the main cover) for LU. Gallery 4733332352_862634ff49_m.jpg 180px-Maelstrom_pirate.png Stromling.JPG Venture.png Horsemen.jpg Gtyv.jpg Forbidden-Samurai-noscale.jpg Lego Universe 042.JPG Aura mar.png Samurai stromling horse cont pres.jpg Category:Stromlings Category:Maelstrom Category:Avant Gardens